


I Was an Alien Babe of the Week and All I Got Was This Avery Brooks T-Shirt

by themadlurker



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, everyone," Nate announced with his usual dramatic flourish, "let's go steal a comic-book convention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was an Alien Babe of the Week and All I Got Was This Avery Brooks T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sophinisba**](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt for "an interaction between Hardison and Sophie involving nerdiness"

"All right, everyone," Nate announced with his usual dramatic flourish, "let's go steal a comic-book convention."

"You know it's not actually a comic-book convention we're talking about, right? This is _Comic-Con_ , it's not _a_ convention, it is _the_ convention, and it's not, okay, so it _is_ about comics, but that's like saying, you know, that Star Trek is about space travel. You can't just —" Hardison threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You know, I think I auditioned for that show once," Sophie said reflectively. The rest of the team had slipped away while Hardison was talking, which was fine, not like Hardison might have some useful insights on this world they were about to venture into — _his_ world. "In the end, of course, I had to turn it down. It was just a stage in my career when I needed to be doing real drama, not the alien-babe-of-the-week show."

"Drama — alien babe-of-the—" There was something pulsing behind Hardison's eyeballs.

"Besides, the whole idea for the 'Dax' character just seemed so far-fetched..."

"It was — _Dax_ — are you? You know what, I can't even — I've gotta go —"

"Where are you going? Hardison? I thought you were going to give me some pointers on our comic-book collector!"

"I can't even look at you right now. Star Trek!" Hardison stormed off in a huff, almost running into Nate as he wandered back.

"What was that all about?" he asked Sophie.

"No idea," she said, flipping through notes on her cover story, "but it's probably a good thing I didn't mention Star Wars."


End file.
